


distract me so I stay inside

by foggys_cupcake_girl



Series: Kinktober 2020 [9]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies) RPF
Genre: (yes I freaking went there), Colin Farrell is a precious cinnamon roll, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Dom Original Percival Graves, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Dom Graves, Hand Jobs, Kinktober, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mild Praise Kink, Relaxation Kink, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Sex, Sub Colin Farrell, Sub Credence Barebone, Subspace, Tenderness, Threesome - M/M/M, and Cree and Percy really love their adorkable pet movie star, idk if that's even a thing but I just made it a thing so there, kind of anyway, very briefly implied Colezra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26909977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foggys_cupcake_girl/pseuds/foggys_cupcake_girl
Summary: Colin wakes with his head pillowed on a slender chest, the sound of a steady heartbeat beneath his ear. For a moment he expects to open his eyes to a hotel room, hear the knock on the door that means breakfast has arrived, feel his lover pushing him over as they groan about how much they hate early call times. Instead, he feels a long-fingered hand delicately combing through his hair. “Are you awake, Mister Movie-Star?” Colin should answer, because he is in fact awake. But he feels so good and relaxed he doesn’t really want to move.Day 9 of KinktoberWritten for prompts:Knife Play|Hybrids| Sleepy Sex | Handjobs
Relationships: Colin Farrell/Credence Barebone, Credence Barebone/Colin Farrell/Original Percival Graves, Credence Barebone/Original Percival Graves, Original Percival Graves/Colin Farrell
Series: Kinktober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950283
Comments: 9
Kudos: 13





	distract me so I stay inside

Colin wakes with his head pillowed on a slender chest, the sound of a steady heartbeat beneath his ear. For a moment he expects to open his eyes to a hotel room, hear the knock on the door that means breakfast has arrived, feel his lover pushing him over as they groan about how much they hate early call times.

(He’s only slept with one male-bodied person before now. Memories sometimes creep in unbidden, and in those moments Colin always feels a little sick, because the man he’s currently using as a pillow, despite his uncannily similar appearance, in no other way resembles the person with whom he had an ill-advised workplace romance.)

Instead, he feels a long-fingered hand delicately combing through his hair. A deep sigh comes from the man beneath him, thin chest vibrating a little. “Mmm, you’re so warm,” hums the young man, now gently stroking up and down the back of Colin’s neck.

He hears a low, rumbling laugh. “You’re one to talk, Credence.” A second hand plays in his hair. “Are you awake, Mister Movie-Star?”

Colin should answer, because he is in fact awake. But he feels so good and relaxed he doesn’t really want to move. Credence has taken to stroking up and down his back, and the rhythm of his soft, slow breathing could, if Colin lets it, easily soothe him back to sleep. And why not? It’s not like any of them have anywhere to be. If he wants to lie here in Credence’s arms all day, he thinks dreamily, he really should be allowed to do just that…

And then he realizes what he just thought, and feels a little guilty. Because he’s a grown man and doesn’t need to be cuddled like a child. And all right, yes, _technically_ Credence is also a grown man, but Colin had plenty of hugs as a kid. Credence has some catching up to do. Credence, Colin thinks sleepily, deserves hugs. He should…

He starts to sit up, but a warm hand on the back of his neck stops him. “Stay still,” Graves orders him. Colin secretly thinks of this particular tone as the “stern voice,” the one he uses when he’s in “Dom” mode, and Colin’s response to that voice is damn near Pavlovian: he immediately stills, a little thrum of arousal slipping down his spine and settling low in his belly. “Good, very good,” Graves says encouragingly. “Now, I don’t think Credence wants you to get up yet, do you, sweetheart?”

“Mm.” Credence wraps an arm around him and squeezes gently. “No, I think I like you right where you are.”

“I thought so. Now, Colin, I don’t want you to move just yet, but you can talk,” Graves says, “and I want you to tell me the safeword.”

It takes Colin a second to remember. “Thestral,” he murmurs sleepily.

“And if you can’t talk?”

He would lift an arm to demonstrate, but Credence is rubbing his back again and, honestly, he’s just about turned to jelly at this point, muscles so loose he doubts he could move (not quickly, anyway) even if he wanted to. “Mmm. Squeeze three times.”

“Very good,” Graves says warmly, and Colin feels another little twinge of arousal at the praise. “Look at you, my good boys. So good for me. You’re going to do just as I tell you, yeah? Going to be very good to each other, for me?”

“Yes, daddy,” Credence says with a reverent sigh.

Colin manages a sleepy hum of agreement. Graves reaches over and tugs his hair. “What was that? Are you going to be good for me, love?”

More than a little turned on by the hair-pulling, Colin stirs himself to raise his head from Credence’s chest just long enough to murmur, “Yes, Mr. Graves.”

“Good. Such a good boy.” Graves goes back to gently petting Colin’s hair instead of pulling it. “Mmm, you’re not quite awake yet, are you, love? You just want to lie here, yeah? Let Credence hold you? Hmm...Credence, do you think you could roll over without jarring him? Lay him out on his back?”

“I think I can, daddy.” Credence stills a moment, then wraps both arms around Colin in a firm but gentle grip. Seconds later Colin feels them both float off the bed and then slowly drift back down, this time with their positions slightly reversed so that Colin is laying back flat with Credence snuggled up to him.

“Good,” Graves praises him. “Good job, sweetheart. Now…hmm. Reach down and tell me, baby, is he hard?”

Colin moans softly as Credence’s hand drifts lazily down and cups his half-hard cock through his thin sleep pants. “Mmm. A little bit. Not all the way.”

“Hmm…” Graves shifts a little closer to both of them. Colin opens his eyes just in time to see those familiar deep-brown eyes, almost identical to his own, closely watching him. “No, no, close your eyes,” he says soothingly, reaching up to gently cover Colin’s eyes with his hand. “There, that’s it. Relax, now. Just stay like that, nice and easy…still not really awake yet, are you, love? Still feeling a little sleepy?”

He’s not sure if it’s magic or just the low, narcotic rumble of Graves’ voice, but Colin’s eyelids are suddenly very heavy. His already-loose muscles relax even further, and he feels as if he could just melt right down through the mattress. Credence laughs softly beside him. “You’re putting him back to sleep.”

“Sh-h-h.” Graves strokes a gentle hand down Colin’s chest and Colin could swear until this point he didn’t know it was possible to be deeply relaxed and immensely aroused at the same time. “Very good. My good boys,” he croons. “Such good boys…Credence, love, you can tease him a little now.”

Colin feels his sleep pants vanish. His mind is hazy, soft at the edges, and he feels so good, like he’s floating. He moans a little when he feels Credence’s hand on his dick, long fingers gently teasing and stroking. “He’s hard now, daddy,” Credence reports, sounding very pleased, a moment later.

“Good. Do you think you can make him come, sweetheart? I want you,” Graves’ voice suddenly dips low again, takes on the same soothing, hypnotic quality it had when he made Colin feel sleepy, “to tease him and stroke him until he comes all over himself, and I want you to grind on his leg while you do, until you come too. Do you think you can do that?”

Credence moans, soft and low, in the back of his throat. “Yes, daddy,” he sighs.

“Good boy. Let’s see it, then.”

Colin wonders, briefly, if he’s dreaming. If he’s going to wake up alone any moment, and this whole thing is just something his mind has cooked up to cope with the loneliness of quarantine. But oh, it feels real, and _so good,_ when Credence conjures a handful of slick and begins to caress his cock with steady, just-firm enough strokes that draw helpless little grunts of pleasure from him. If it _is_ a dream, Colin decides, shivering when he feels Credence’s slim hips thrusting against his thigh, the best thing to do is to just…relax. Let go, and just enjoy it.

 _“Ungh,”_ he hears Graves moan, “you two ought to see yourselves. My good boys. You’re so lovely, it’s so hot to watch you like this…” His hand cards through Colin’s hair again and gently tugs, just enough to make Colin squirm, which in turn draws a gasp from Credence. “Mmm, yes. Want to see you come all over him, sweetheart,” he croons, and Credence moans softly as he speeds up his strokes.

Colin is floating, safe, completely in the hands of his lovers and enjoying it immensely. He feels Credence grinding hard against him, can feel Credence’s cock pressing up against his thigh and oh, God, it feels so good…and the slick, squishy, obscene sounds of Credence’s hand on his cock…and Graves’ low, dreamy voice murmuring he sweetest filth in his ear…

“Just like that, sweetheart. Make him feel good, just like that…mmm, grind against him again, baby, oh yeah, feels so good, doesn’t it? Look how messy you’re getting him, are you leaking on him, sweetheart? Your pretty cock leaking all over his leg? Are you gonna come for me, lovely? Gonna come all over him, mark him, make him _ours,_ is that what we’re gonna do?”

It’s all too much, and even though Credence is trying to work him up gradually, keep him in this nice place of drawn-out pleasure, it doesn’t take long for Colin to give himself over to orgasm, low moans ripping their way from his throat as he drowns in a tidal wave of bliss. Beside him Credence tenses and gasps as he comes, face pressed deep into Colin’s neck.

“Mmm, _yes,”_ he hears Graves sigh, and moments later something splashes onto his chest and Colin’s eyes flutter open automatically, just in time to see a look of dazed pleasure settle over Graves’ face as he comes all over him. Oh. Colin turns his head and breathes in the scene of Credence’s hair; he’s a little too out of it to speak, but he does make a few encouraging little humming noises to soothe Credence as they both tremble with aftershocks.

“Oh, baby, look at that,” Graves breathes. “Colin, you look so good covered in our cum. You should see yourself. I’m tempted to lick it off.”

Credence moans softly in agreement. Colin lets out a little contented sigh and allows his eyes to drift closed again. “Feels so good,” he murmurs. “Love you both, so much.”

“We love you too,” Graves tells him, and then Colin feels something warm on his chest and realizes Graves is cleaning him off. “Can you wake up a little for us, love? Just want to check in.”

“’M okay.” But he does drag his eyes open, just because he knows it will give his anxious Dom a bit of peace of mind…even if he does feel more relaxed and sleepy than ever now that he’s gotten off.

Credence snuggles deeper into his chest, providing his own brand of aftercare in the form of much-welcomed cuddles. Graves reaches over and briefly pets Credence’s hair before he turns his attention back to Colin. He waves his hand and some of the haze clears away, and Colin feels a little more awake now. “There. Was that all right?”

He shrugs a little, mindful of Credence tucked up on his shoulder. “If it wasn’t I would’ve tapped out,” he assures Graves, who nods, satisfied, and crawls around to lay behind Credence, wrapping his arm around them both. Colin signs and squeezes Credence, trapped between him and Graves. “You two are going to kill me, I swear. And I mean that in the best way.”

Credence giggles and nuzzles Colin's neck. “You liked it?”

“Oh, I did.” Colin cranes his head to give him a kiss on the forehead. “And I’ll be first to suggest we do it again. But right now, I’d like to have a good long cuddle with you both, and maybe sleep a bit more, if that’s all right.”

Graves nods firmly and pulls him in close. Credence must be practically suffocated between the two but he doesn’t mind; in fact he wraps his arm and free leg around Colin with purpose, as if determined to keep Colin tied to them both.

Early on Colin questioned things, worried that it was only quarantine-induced loneliness (or madness) that made him so enamored of these two. But now, a few months into sleeping with them both, and he knows those worries were for naught. It’s still soon; only a few months, after all, but it feels _right,_ and Colin is almost glad L.A. is still under lockdown, because it means he has all the time in the world to spend with the two people who make him feel so loved.


End file.
